


Oltre le apparenze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerra d'amore [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony vede oltre le apparenze.





	Oltre le apparenze

Steve osservò il telefono nella propria mano, la vernice rossa era ricoperta di graffi. Si morse l’interno della guancia e si voltò sentendo dei passi, si alzò in piedi di scatto e guardò Natasha avanzare verso di lui.

“Non eravamo rimasti d’accordo che ci saremmo divisi?” domandò. La spia sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia.

“Ho intercettato il pacco che hai mandato a Tony e anche se ho cambiato il cognome, è arrivato lo stesso a destinazione” disse. Steve si mise il cellulare in tasca.

“Perché lo hai fatto?” domandò. Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

“Dovresti capire? Davvero? Pensi che così Tony non ti odierà ancora di più? Lui odia i segreti e gli ipocriti” disse. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno. Steve si calò la visiera del cappellino che indossava.

“Non volevo dare una sofferenza così grande a Tony, non in nome di un padre che non lo meritava” bisbigliò. Natasha schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Steve, arrenditi, lo hai perso” gli disse. Il cellulare nella tasca di Rogers vibrò. Steve lo recuperò e lo aprì, vedendo il simbolo di un messaggio. Lo aprì e sorrise, le sue labbra rosee divennero rosse.

‘Ti amo, anche se il ghiaccio ti ha bruciato i neuroni, vecchietto’ lesse.

‘Anch’io’ scrisse in risposta e lo inviò.

“Nat, ti sbagli. Tu sottovaluti Stark, lui vede oltre le apparenze” disse, arrossendo.

 


End file.
